Okaeri Otouto
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Selama lima tahun ini Kushina terus saja memikirkan Naruto. Wanita itu terus saja bertahan, dan tidak melihat ke pria lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada adik kandungnya itu. Selama lima tahun itu, Kushina berusaha untuk merawat Naruko Uzumaki. Putri satu-satunya, putrinya dengan Naruto. Namun, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang datang kepada Kushina. Warn:Inside / Lemon Incest.


**Naruto: Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Incest, Lemon, Lime, OOC, Typo, AU, Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Kushina.**

 **Sequel: Sayonara, Neechan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okarinasai, Otouto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

.

Kushina sekarang sedang berjalan dari supermarket menuju ke apartemen miliknya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan, memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Sudah ratusan kali ia memikirkan hal ini, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Dan, apa yang harus ia katakan pada semuanya? Namun, itu dulu. Bukan sekarang. Kushina sekarang sudah menjadi wanita kuat, ia harus menjadi wanita kuat untuk menjalani kehidupan.

Umurnya sekarang sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga, dan ia tidak menikah sama sekali. Banyak sekali pria-pria tampan yang mendekati Kushina, namun wanita itu selalu menolak ajakan para pria tampan boleh berharap, Kushina berharap adiknya itu kembali kepadanya, dan memeluk erat dirinya seperti dulu saat mereka melakukan hubungan sex.

Kushina mempunyai kepuasan tersendiri setelah ditinggal oleh adiknya yang paling dicintai. Wanita itu ingin sekali melakukan hal itu dengan Naruto, sangat ingin. Ia terus saja memendam hasrat melakukan hubungan.

"Naruto…" gumam Kushina yang masih terus teringat akan Naruto.

"Hai gadis bermain bersama kami?"

Kushina mendongak, ia melihat tiga orang yang bisa disebut sampah masyarakat. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap datar para sampah tersebut, "Mau apa kalian?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang sangat dingin serta mata intimidasi miliknya.

Para pemuda itu tertawa melihat pandangan Kushina yang sangat dingin."Hooo, dingin sekali… kita takut… hahahaha—uagghh!" salah satu pemuda itu terkena tinjuan maut milik Kushina. Ia terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

"Memang benar. Kalian adalah sampahnya masyarakat." Kushina kembali berujar dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Ia kemudian melewati kedua pemuda itu. "Aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuh kalian, jika kalian menggangguku lagi."

"Tunggu! Kami belum selesai dengan dirimu!"

Kushina berbalik menatap para pemuda itu. "Ada apa lagi? Cih, kalian sangat pengecut. Melawan wanita saja memakai pisau lipat." Kushina bersiap dengan kuda-kuda miliknya. Namun, sebelum wanita itu berlari menuju, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang memukul para sampah itu dari belakang. Lelaki itu terus saja menghajar para sampah masyarakat itu.

Kushina sendiri hanya diam menatap lelaki itu. Tas yang ia tenteng jatuh di atas tanah. Beberapa saat setelah menghajar para preman itu, lelaki hitam itu memandangi Kushina dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya lelaki itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kushina.

Kushina menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia mengambil tas belanjaannya. "A-ah, tidak kasih telah menolongku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Lebih baik saya permisi jumpa."Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kushina.

Wanita berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya, menghormati lelaki yang telah menolongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Kushina diam di depan pintu apartemen itu, ia kembali mengingat kenangan bersama Naruto waktu mereka tinggal bersama.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku kesepian disini." Gumam Kushina yang terus saja memanggil nama adiknya itu. Wanita berambut merah itu membuka pintu apartemennya. "Aku pulang!"

"Mama!" Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan mata yang berwarna Violet, berlari kecil dan kemudian memeluk Kushina dengan erat. "Kok mama lama sekali sih?" Gadis kecil itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Maaf, Naru-chan. Mama habis bertemu dengan teman mama." Balas Kushina sambil mencium kedua pipi anaknya.

Perlu diketahui. Setelah Kushina berhubungan sex dengan Naruto. Empat minggu kemudian, ia positive hamil. Perasaan terkejut, sedih, dan senang bercampur aduk menjadi satu didalam hati Kushina. Ia terkejut sekali karena hamil, lalu senang karena ini adalah anak pertamanya dengan orang dicintainya, dan sedih karena Naruto tidak ada disampingnya.

"Ayo. Kita memasak, mama!" Kushina tersenyum lembut menatap putrinya itu. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam bagi mereka.

Potret keluarga bahagia walaupun Kushina masih sangat sedih karena mengingat Naruto. Wanita itu semakin sedih, karena putrinya itu terus bertanya siapa ayah kandungnya, dan dimana dia sekarang. Kushina tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan putrinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scene break!**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya. Kushina telah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, tidak lupa ia membawa sang putri tercinta. Kushina bekerja sebagai koki di kedai ramen sederhana milik bekerja karena untuk menghidupi anak satu-satunya itu.

"Oke, aku akan berangkat sekarang." Gumam Kushina sedikit bersemangat. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya untuk memanggil Naruko Uzumaki. "Naru-chan, kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Ya, mama!"Keduanya kemudian keluar dari dalam apartemen mengunci tempat tinggalnya, dan berjalan turun menuju lantai bawah.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di kedai ramen milik Jiraiya. Kushina langsung masuk ke ruangan tempat Jiraiya dan Tsunade bersantai, ia akan menitipkan Naruko disana. "Jiichan _,_ aku titip Naru-chan dulu."

"Oh ya Kushina. Nanti akan ada orang baru yang bekerja disini, jadi tolong ajarkan dia cara memasak serta melayani pelanggan." Ujar Jiraiya menyuruh Kushina untuk mengajari orang baru yang akan bekerja disana. "Baik, aku akan membawa Naru-chan jalan-jalan besama nanti."

Kushina membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih kepada Jiraiya yang telah sukarela memberikan waktunya untuk merawat Naruko. Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga, Kushina berjalan ke depan kedai untuk membuka serta menata barang-barang yang diperlukan.

Wanita itu bisa melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang kemarin menolongnya. "Anoo, anda yang menolong saya waktu itu, kan?" tanya Kushina sedikit gugup kepada lelaki itu.

Sang laki-laki itu menoleh, ia kemudian tersenyum menatap Kushina. "Ya, dan saya mulai bekerja disini sekarang." Balas lelaki itu sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kushina.

Kushina sendiri terus saja memandangi laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya itu. Ia seperti familiar dengan senyuman itu, senyuman yang dirindukannya. "Oh, anda yang akan bekerja disini. Perkenalkan, namaku Kushina Uzumaki. Aku adalah keponakan dari Jiraiya Jiichan." Ujar Kushina sambil menyodorkan tangan putih miliknya kepada Lelaki itu.

Sang laki-laki itu menerima sodoran tangan Kushina. "Salam kenal, saya Menma," balas Menma sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kushina. Setelah perkenalan itu. Kushina dan Menma mulai bekerja bersama di kedai itu. Mereka berdua cepat sekali untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Menma dan Kushina semakin akrab saja. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, beberapa kali juga Menma mengajak Naruko dan Kushina untuk berjalan-jalan sekedar , sekarang mereka bertiga berada di apartemen Kushina. Naruko sendiri telah tidur dari tadi. Sementara Menma, laki-laki itu berada di ruang tamu sekedar membaca majalah.

"Menma, apa kau tidak bosan berada disini?" tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kamar Naruko.

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang dipegangnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kushina. "Neechan…" gumam Menma yang masih berjalan menuju Kushina. Lelaki itu kemudian meremas rambut hitam yang panjang.

"Neechan? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Kushina yang sekarang ini sangat bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

Setelah sampai didepan Kushina. Menma memeluk dengan erat tubuh mungil wanita merah itu. Air matanya mulai turun dari Shappire yang menghiasi kedua kelopak matanya. "Neechan… maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf…." Menma terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf kepada wanita itu. Lelaki itu terus menangis sesenggukan, ia terus memeluk erat Kushina.

Sejauh yang Kushina Menma hampir mirip dengan suara Naruto—adik , benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau suara Menma sangatlah mirip dengan suara Naruto.

"Neechan, aku benar-benar minta maaf…. Aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan hamil setelah kita melakukan itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Kushina mendorong Menma, ia sangat terkejut sekarang. "Na-naruto!?"

"Ya, ini aku. Adikmu yang brengsek. Adik yang telah mencintaimu, adik yang tidak bertanggung jawab, adik—"

 **Plakk!**

"Kemana saja kau selama ini!? Aku… aku… AKU SELALU MENCARIMU, DAN NARUKO SELALU MENANYAKAN DIMANA AYAHNYA SELAMA INI. Dia… dia sangat merindukan kasih sayang seorang ayah…." Kushina beteriak keras di hadapan Menma alias Naruto. Ia sudah menyimpan semua ini sangat lama. Lima tahun, dan ini adalah semua uneg-unegnya. Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak ingin menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua _violet_ itu. Namun, Kushina malah menampar kedua tangan Naruto."Jangan sentuh aku!? Kau tahu, selama lima tahun ini aku menyimpan rasa sakit ini. Aku terus menyimpan ini, didalam dadaku ini."

"Aku tahu."

"… Dan kau kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku tahu…"

"Kau meminta maaf seolah kau tidak pernah salah. Menangis didepanku seolah kau—"

"Aku tahu Neechan!? Aku tahu… aku memang salah telah meninggalkan kalian berdua. Aku salah menelantarkan kalian berdua." Ujar Naruto yang penuh akan sarat dan emosi. "Tapi, aku pergi meninggalkanmu karena _Kyuubi_ , aku ingin menghilangkan penyakit ini, aku tidak mau kau merasa sakit hati karena Kyuubi. Aku tidak mau…" Kushina diam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Sementara Naruto sudah melepas wig yang melapisi kepala pirang miliknya. "Karena aku mencintaimu, neechan. Jadi, aku tidak mau kalau kau disakiti oleh Kyuubi." Kedua tangan Naruto kembali bergerak menuju ke kedua pipi Kushina. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Kushina. "Aku juga tidak mau kalau kau menangis seperti ini, neechan…"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Kushina hanya memenjamkan matanya pasrah akan perlakuan Naruto yang sekarang ini akan menciumnya. Kedua bibir meraka menyatu menjadi satu, hanya kecupan kecil saja.

Naruto menarik menatap wanita yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. "Kau cantik, neechan." Puji Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Diam!"

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan mesranya. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas pantat Kushina yang seksi itu, sementara kedua tangan Kushina sudah berada di belakang kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam aksi ciuman mereka.

"Mama?"

Kushina terkejut melihat malaikat kecilnya itu bangun. Ia kemudian mengakhiri aksinya dengan Naruto, lalu menghampiri Naruko. " kamu bangun?"

"Tadi, ada teriakan dari luar kamar Naru. Eh, saat Naru keluar, Mama dan Paman Menma sedang…"

"Kamu lebih baik tidur, ya? Ayo, kita ke kamarmu!" Kushina mengajak Naruko untuk tidur , hari ini sudah malam. Waktu sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh.

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum menikmati interaksi antara ibu dan anak kemudian duduk di sofa, dan membaca majalah yang tidak sempat di baca sampai akhir tadi. "Ibu dan anak memang sama cantiknya. Aku menyesal telah meninggalkan merak berdua…" setetes air mata keluar dari _iris_ biru Naruto.

Kushina keluar dari kamar Naruko. Ia mendengar apa yang di gumamkan oleh adik tercintanya itu. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah sofa, kemudian memeluk leher Naruto dengan mesranya."Sekarang, kau harus merawat kami berdua, Otouto…" ujar Kushina.

Naruto menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya memeluk leher tan miliknya. "Neechan… aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu selama lima tahun ini." Mereka berdua kembali berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Lidah keduanya kembali bertemu, setelah lama tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Kushina untuk duduk disampingnya. Setelah melakukan itu, Naruto kembali mencium Kushina dengan mesra. Sesekali, salah satu tangannya meremas halus payudara besar milik Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu tidak mau kalah, tangannya mulai menggerayangi _penis_ Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mengerang didalam ciuman mereka.

Kushina menarik tangan serta wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Naruto sudah dalam hipnotisnya. Hipnotis dari keindahan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah menahan ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Naruto. Dan aku menginginkannya sekarang. Miliki aku Naru... buat aku menjadi milikmu..." ujar Kushina dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah melebar seakan ingin memeluk Naruto.

"Dari dulu kau sudah menjadi milikku, neechan." Mereka berdua kembali berciuman setelah Naruto membaringkan Kushina di atas Sofa empuk itu. Ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher jenjang milik Kushina. Pria itu terus menghisap leher Kushina, sehingga membuat sebuah _kissmark_ di leher putih itu. Kushina sendiri terus mendesah dan meremas rambut emas milik adiknya itu. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas halus dua gundukan besar milik Kushina. "Neechan... kenapa kau harum sekali...?"

Wajah Kushina memerah saat Naruto bertanya. "Bodoh." Wanita itu kemudian melepas _sweater_ serta celana _Jeans_ yang dipakainya. Wajah Naruto mulai memerah saat melihat Bra dan Celana dalam berenda milik Kushina.

Didalam fikiran pemuda itu, Kushina sekarang ini sangat seksi daripada saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya. Walaupun sudah menjadi ibu bagi Naruko. "Neechan…" gumam Naruto sambil menggeser Bra Kushina ke atas. Ia kemudian menghisap payudara besar itu seakan dia seorang bayi. Kushina kembali mendesah keras saat Naruto menghisap salah satu titik lemahnya.

"Naruhhhh…. Bu-bukaa… bajumu…!"

Naruto menuruti permintaan dari sang kakak. Ia membuka semua bajunya hingga menyisakan boxer berwarna hitam milik pemuda itu. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, pemuda pirang itu kembali menghisap payudara Kushina. Sesekali, ia menggigit kecil payudara tersebut, dan kembali menjilatnya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto mulai mengelus lembut _vagina_ Kushina. "Basah?" wajah Kushina memerah karena gumaman Naruto. Jilatan Naruto mulai turun ke bawah, lebih tepatnya area _vagina_ milik Kushina. Namun, Naruto menurunkan celana dalam Kushina terlebih dahulu. Salah satu jari Naruto mulai mengorek _vagina_ Kushina, membuat wanita itu memenjamkan matanya."Neechan... "Naruto kembali bergumam, ia kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Kushina. "...aku akan memuaskanmu."

Kushina tersenyum dengan matanya yang sudah sayu akibat perlakuan Naruto. Ia kemudian menarik kepala kuning Naruto untuk kembali menciumnya. Naruto menarik jarinya kembali, ia kemudian mengeluarkan _penis-nya_ yang sudah tegang. Sambil mencium Kushina, ia menggesekkan kelaminnya itu di _vagina_ milik Kakaknya itu.

Pemuda itu terus menggeseknya, hingga Kushina klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Wanita itu menyemburkan cairan cintanya, membasahi _penis_ Naruto. Nafas Kushina terlihat ngos-ngosan karena Klimaksnya yang pertama. Ia juga bisa melihat Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang tersenyum senang.

"Aku masukan…." Anggukan Kushina adalah jawaban untuk Naruto yang akan memasukkan _penis_ besar miliknya. "… ugh! Masih sama seperti pertama kita melakukannya…" Naruto mulai menancapkannya di _vagina_ milik Kushina.

Kushina sendiri hanya memenjamkan matanya menikmati setiap inchi _penis_ Naruto yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Wanita itu mengerang saat setengah dari _penis_ Naruto masuk kedalam _vagina_ miliknya, kedua tangan putihnya mencengkram punggung lebar Naruto karena menahan rasa sakit setelah lima tahun tidak melakukan hubungan bersama adiknya itu.

Naruto yang mendengar erangan Kushina, langsung saja menusuk _penis_ miliknya untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam _vagina_ Kushina. Sementara itu, erangan Kushina semakin keras akibat _penis_ Naruto yang mencoba menerobos tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruto diam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan energynya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto. Cairan yang membasahi dinding rahim Kushina.

"Neechan…" Kushina menatap Naruto yang memanggilnya. Wanita itu kemudian memeluk leher Naruto, dan menciumnya kembali. Sementara itu pinggul Naruto masih terus bergerak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina mengerang mengeluarkan cairan cinta miliknya. Nafas wanita itu kembali terengah-engah saat klimaksnya yang kedua. Namun, Naruto masih terus menusuk _vagina_ Kushina, walaupun wanita itu sudah lelah.

"Neechan… Aku…."

"Basahi lagi Naruto… penuhi rahimku dengan sperma milikmu…"

Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Kushina untuk mempercepat pergerakannya. Tubuh kekarnya mulai mengejang akibat sperma yang sudah masuk ke dalam rahim milik Kushina. "Aku mencintaimu, neechan…." Bisik Naruto kepada sang kakak tercintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scene Break**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya...

"Neechan, bangun."ujar Naruto yang membangunkan sang kakak. Naruto tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, tubuhnya di tindih oleh tubuh mungil kakaknya. Pemuda itu menyesalkan pergulatan yang tadi malam mereka lakukan. "Neechan...neechan..."

"Emmhhh...Naruto?"

Setelah Kushina membuka matanya, wanita itu dikejutkan dengan pelukan erat yang diberikan Naruto. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu."

"Naruto..." Kushina mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. "Kamu pulang pun aku sudah senang, Naruto." Kushina menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya di atas dada bidang Naruto, ia bisa merasakan kalau jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang ketika dia meletakkan kepala merahnya itu.

"Terima kasih, neechan. Dan... aku pulang!"

Kushina kembali tersenyum sembari menghapus air matanya. "Selamat datang kembali, otouto." Ucap Kushina sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Mama? Kenapa main kuda-kudaan bersama paman Menma?" Kushina dan Naruto terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang berada dibalik sofa. Mereka berdua gelagapan mencari pakaian masing-masing. Namun, untung saja ada sebuah selimut yang menutupi kedua tubuh telanjang itu dari gadis kecil kesayangan Kushina.

"Naru-chan, kita mandi bersama yuk. Nanti kita akan ke Jiraiya-jiji lagi." Wajah mungil Naruko cerah seketika saat Kushina berkata seperti itu. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu. "Oh ya Naru-chan. Paman Menma itu sebenarnya ayah kandungmu. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki."

Lagi, wajah Naruko semakin cerah setelah mendapat penjelasan dari ibunya bahwa Naruto itu adalah Ayah kandungnya. "Ya, yang dikatakan ibumu benar. Aku adalah ayahmu."

"A-ayah? Ayah!?" Naruko berlari kecil untuk memeluk sang ayah yang masih bertelanjang dada. "Naru ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ayah. Ayah kemana saja selama ini?"

Naruto mencubit hidung kecil Naruko. "Ayah ada urusan mendadak, sehingga meninggalkanmu bersama ibumu yang cantik ini." Naruto menarik tangan Kushina untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. "...dan aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua." Tubuh kekar Naruto memeluk kedua tubuh mungil wanita yang dicintainya. Kushina kembali tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** hai! Ketemu sama saya lagi. Maaf, sekiranya kalau Lemon disini agak hambar. Karena saya sendiri mau cepat-cepat meneruskan Fict Jounin.

Nah, beberapa fakta di fict ini memang tidak masuk akal. Saya kemarin mencari artikel tentang hubungan Incest yang menghasilkan anak. Itupun karena tidak disengaja. Beberapa mengatakan kalau anak dari hubungan itu akan terkena kelainan genetic, namun juga ada beberapa yang terlahir sempurna, dan... sudahlah. Nanti malah panjang.

Oke, jangan terlalu difikirkan... Ini hanya Fanfiction. ^_^ dan saya minta maaf kalau feelnya kurang... '-')/ terima kasih yang sudah membaca Prekuelnya. '-')

 _Shinn out! Adios!_


End file.
